¿Verdad o reto?
by Mz.Braist
Summary: Un grupo de amigos, una noche fría en Alaska, un conocido juegos de adolescentes, unos retos poco inocentes y unas chicas que se aman en secreto... ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡Pasen y lean! FIC YURI, con una pequeña referencia a la pareja Pricefield. KatexVictoria.
**HOLA, BUENAS**

 **He vueto con mi segundo fic de Life is Strange, yuri por supuesto...**

 **La verdad es que me inspiré gracias a una situación muy parecida por la que tuve que pasar yo con este jueguito (vamos, que no me pasó exactamente lo que está escrito xd), por lo que espero que les guste**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Life is Strange no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

¿Verdad o reto?

Todo el grupo de amigos se encontraba en la lujosa propiedad en Alaska perteneciente a la familia Chase, a Victoria Chase, la joven estudiante de fotografía que asistía a la clase del afamado Mark Jefferson en Blackwell, lugar en el que conoció a los que ahora eran sus mejores amigos.

La noche ya había caído en el hermoso y sereno lugar boscoso que ahora estaba siendo invadido por las carcajadas pertenecientes sobretodo a la rebelde y alocada Chloe Price, quien había viajado a Alaska gracias a la invitación de su querida Max.

Todo estaba planeado para la larga jornada nocturna que les esperaba al gran grupo de amigos pertenecientes a Arcadia Bay. Todos estaban sentados en la gigante sala de estar, lugar en donde estaban listos para jugar el trivial juego de Verdad o Reto que por supuesto era conocido por todos los ahí presentes.

 **-Muy bien, al que la botella señale... le toca** \- dijo Victoria Chase, la organizadora de tal juego. **-Recuerden que los retos deben ser inocentes-**

La botella giró durante unos tres segundos, para finalmente apuntar hacia donde estaba Warren Graham.

 **-Muy bien Warren, ¿verdad o reto?-** preguntó la misma joven.

 **-Joder, que mala suerte... Verdad-** respondió decidido el futuro científico.

 **-¿Te gusta Max?-** preguntaron la mayoría de personas que se encontraban ahí.

 **-Si, desde que la conocí en Blackwell me ha gustado-** respondió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza

En ese momento el ambiente se colocó un poco tenso, sobretodo porque Chloe estaba siendo consumida por la ira, de hecho aún más, por las ganas de golpear al chico que había sonrojado a la linda joven que ella amaba.

 **-Vaya Warren, yo pensaba que ibas a decir algo que nadie sabía, jaja-** rió Taylor tratando de calmar el ambiente.

En ese momento todos rieron, menos Max que aún se encontraba roja y por supuesto, Chloe. El juego siguió, pero esta vez fue Nathan Prescott la víctima.

 **-Nathan, ¿verdad o reto?-** preguntó Rachel Amber.

 **-Reto-** respondió el chico.

 **-Debes... A LA MIERDA LOS RETOS INOCENTES, yo quiero ver como se saca la ropa interior-** gritó Taylor riendo.

Todos rieron y apoyaron el reto, por lo que Prescott fue obligado a sacarse la ropa interior, provocando varias risotadas al ver como el nerviosismo le ganaba al saber que todos lo estaban observando.

Después de tal bochornoso asunto, continuaron con la tercera víctima que esta vez fue la dulce y hipster Max.

 **-Super Max, ¿verdad o reto?-** preguntaron.

 **-Reto-** respondió sorprendiendo a todos con su decisión.

 **-Esto es estúpido, pero besa a Chloe durante diez segundos-** dijo Hayden Jones.

Antes de que Max hiciera algo, sus labios ya estaban siendo invadidos por los de su sensual chica que ya la había tirado al suelo para mantener un contacto más "íntimo", dentro de lo posible.

Rachel Amber solo fue capaz de sentir celos y más celos al ver como su mejor amiga besaba a su querida "archienemiga" ladrona de amores adolescentes. Si, su corazón estaba partido, pero no más que el de Warren, joven que ya estaba entrando en una especie de ataque cardiorrespiratorio.

Así entre risas y risas la noche fue pasando, hasta que llegaron a la última víctima, que por mala suerte fue la inocente y virginal Kate Marsh.

 **-Kate, como eres la última debes hacer un reto sí o sí-** rió maliciosamente Courtney.

 **-E-está bien-** respondió un poco apenada la joven creyente.

 **-Y tu reto es... hacer una escena más o menos porn, digo salvaj, digo, digo... "cariñosamente ardiente" entre Victoria y tú-** dijo la misma chica de antes.

Kate se sintió avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado feliz por el reto, al fin había llegado el momento de tocar los anhelados labios de su... secretamente amada Victoria, si, sin duda debía aprovechar la situación, aunque eso significara para ella arder en el infierno, estaba dispuesta a arder, pero ardería feliz.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, pero pronto sus labios se encontraron liberando una descarga eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de ambas y que sólo provocó excitación, mucha excitación. Victoria adentro sus manos dentro de la blusa de Kate, quién solo estaba dispuesta a gemir y seguir besando el cuello de Chase que poseía ese exquisito olor, esa adictiva fragancia a... Calvin Klein para ser exactos.

Cada vez iba subiendo el grado de cariño entre las jóvenes, que al parecer no estaban dispuestas a detenerse por lo que, el más "moral" del grupo debió detenerlas.

 **-¡Ejem, ejem!, ya está bien ¿no?, ya cumplieron... y VAYA que cumplieron. Debería ir a darse una ducha fría... pero separadas-** sugirió Warren riendo nervioso.

Después de varios minutos todos estaban en sus correspondientes habitaciones, aunque como no alcanzaban para todos, algunos debieron acostarse de a dos por cama. Por supuesto que Max y Chloe estaban juntas, no iban a perderse la oportunidad de eliminar el frío juntas, mientras que Kate y Victoria también quedaron juntas por votación del grupo.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, a excepción de la habitación de la punk y la hipster que por algún motivo estaba siendo inundada de uno que otro sonoro gemido, que menos mal no alertaba a nadie, en comparación al gran grito que dio una jovencita, que todos supieron enseguida de quién se trataba al escuchar algo característico de ella.

 **-¡Hmmm, si...!, ¡DIOS, JESUCRISTOO Y TODOS LOS SANTOS!, ¡VICTORIA... Siii!-**

Las preguntas que invadieron a todos en ese mismo momento fueron... ¿CÓMO RAYOS KATE PUDO APARENTAR SER UNA CHICA INOCENTE?, ¿CÓMO VICTORIA LA HIZO GRITAR EN VEZ DE SÓLO GEMIR?

* * *

 **Gracias, gracias por leer jeje, ojalá les haya gustado... Recuerden que tengo la actualización a su disposición. Si quieren que suba la parte sensualona y cochinona dejen sus reviews ;)**

 **¡Adioooós!**


End file.
